Sueños de cristal
by Angel Celestial
Summary: Aunque Sarah había regresado a casa después de rescatar a su hermano del laberinto y se había prometido no volver a ese lugar nunca más, encontró una esfera de cristal en su bolsillo, una esfera misteriosa. Las últimas palabras de Jareth y un extraño sueño la empujó a volver; pero ¿seguirá todo como cuando se marchó? y ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto la esfera de cristal?
1. Capitulo 1: La esfera de cristal

Capítulo 1: La esfera de cristal

Aún no se había recuperado del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, al llegar de nuevo a su casa junto a su hermano, se sentía de nuevo a salvo. Al levantarse, notó que algo había ido a parar a su bolsillo, era una bola de cristal.

No había caído en ello, en el mismo instante en el que el Rey de los goblins se la quiso entregar como regalo, ella se enfrentó a él y lo derrotó. Pero ella, al mirar la esfera, notó un poco de tristeza, aún resonaban en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Jareth:

"Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te diga y yo seré tu esclavo"

¿Eran verdad esas palabras? No tenía sentido nada de aquello, todo el tiempo que estuvo en el laberinto no había hecho nada más que molestarla y entorpecer su camino, ¿cómo podía creer lo que le decía si sus actos no reflejaban sus palabras? Se quitó de la cabeza esas tonterías y se juró a sí misma no volver a pensar nunca más en ese mundo ni en Jareth.

Se guardó la esfera en el bolsillo y llevó a su hermano a la cama antes de que volvieran sus padres. Toby, al cabo de bastantes pataletas, se durmió y ella miró su cara angelical. Aunque hubiera vivido tantas aventuras ese día, Toby se lo había pasado en grande; le costó mucho que se durmiera, mientras él se encontraba animado y bien despierto ella estaba muy cansada.

Aun no se lo podía creer, había podido regresar. Había muchos momentos en que habría perdido la esperanza si no fuera por sus amigos del otro mundo. Al echarse en la cama observó detenidamente la bola de cristal, Jareth le dijo que haría realidad sus sueños.

-¿Será verdad? -Pensó ella.

Entonces en la esfera apareció el rostro de Jareth, el Rey de los goblins. Ella solo pudo contemplar su rostro y pensar en cómo había cambiado dentro del laberinto, en que ya no pensaba solo en ella misma y en que todo ya no parecía tan malo como creía al principio; y todo porqué Jareth cumplió su deseo, un deseo que era solo suyo, de su mundo. Sin darse cuenta estaba mirando fijamente el retrato de Jareth que se mostraba en la esfera, rápidamente despertó de su sueño y se sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Este chisme hace demasiado efecto! –pensó, y guardó la esfera en el cajón de su cómoda.

Desde ese día la relación con su madrastra y su padre mejoró, y cada vez que sus padres se iban de casa, le parecía bien quedarse con su hermano; todo iba mejor que bien...o eso parecía.

Aunque todo en su vida había mejorado, no dejaba de mirar esa esfera de cristal, al final no pudo resistirse, ¿es posible que después de todo lo que pasó allí, y aunque se hubiera jurado no volver a pensar en ese lugar, aun tuviera ganes de volver?

Cada noche que pasaba soñaba con el mismo sueño, soñaba con ese extraño lugar y con sus amigos, en medio del sueño el Rey de los goblins hacia acto de presencia, tan arrogante como siempre, y la sacaba a bailar, en el baile, la gente iba enmascarada. En el momento en el que terminó el baile, el suelo bajo sus pies cedió y Jareth cayó en la oscuridad.

-¡Jareth! ¡Jareth!

Sudorosa, se despertó sobresaltada. La esfera de cristal resplandecía y al despertarse apagó su luz, había sido un sueño muy lúcido y angustiante. Se puso a llorar de repente, pero como podía sentirse así por ese Rey goblin tan odioso que la trató de esa manera, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, ¿podría ser que ella sintiera algo por el Rey de los goblins?


	2. Capítulo 2: Decisión

Capítulo 2: Decisión

En el momento en el que volvió, se prometió a sí misma no volver a recordar nada de ese lugar, aunque echara de menos a sus amigos del otro mundo debía ser firme en su decisión. Había pasado por tanto solo porqué deseó que se llevaran a su hermano de manera tan inconsciente, se tenía bien merecido lo que le pasó, pero ahora que se había acabado todo podía empezar de nuevo. No más del arrogante Jareth y de sus trucos.

Los días venideros había empezado a ir a la escuela otra vez, aunque sacaba muy buenas notas y pensaba en otras cosas, siempre le venía a la mente Jareth, odiaba eso. Maldito Rey goblin, aun sin estar presente su imagen la molestaba a diario, tanto que hasta sus amigas pensaban que estaba enfadada con el mundo de tanto que refunfuñaba. No quería saber nada más de él, pero el mismo sueño se repetía noche tras noche, Jareth cayendo en la oscuridad y ella llorando al despertar. Al final optó por no dormir, aunque las consecuencias fueron fatales, ella lo recordaba incluso despierta.

Cada día se le hacía menos llevadero y las ganas de visitar el otro mundo aumentaban, aunque se había propuesto fervientemente no volver a pensar en él, al final no pudo más. Aunque Sarah estaba convencida de que no querría volver, decidió ir a ver si todo seguía igual y a ver a sus amigos, nada más, pensaba ella para sus adentros. Además esa extraña bola de cristal siempre brillaba al tener ese extraño sueño, tenía que investigar porqué hacia eso, se lo preguntaría a Jareth en cuanto se encarara con él.

Así que cogió sus cosas y la bola de cristal, se dispuso delante del espejo para decir las palabras mágicas y aunque ella no se percatara, se le dibujó una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras se preparaba:

-¡Rey goblin! ¡Rey goblin! ¡Llévame bien lejos de aquí!-dijo en voz alta.

Dispuesta a sentir lo que sintió la primera vez que entró en el laberinto dejó la mente en blanco, pero no ocurrió nada. Sarah, preocupada, volvió a recitar las palabras mágicas, pero nada sucedía. Entonces el sueño que se le repetía cada noche se le pasó por la cabeza; Jareth cayendo, cayendo en la oscuridad. Entró en pánico, golpeó y golpeó el espejo, pero nada sucedía, por más que lo intentara el camino se había disipado; ya no podía entrar en el laberinto, no volvería a ver nunca más a sus amigos, ni a Jareth…

Se tiró en la cama exhausta ¿por qué no lo había intentado antes? ¿Por qué se había resistido tanto a creer que en verdad quería volver? Entonces lo entendió, todo lo que se había impuesto y negado, era una fachada; lo que en realidad quería era verlo otra vez, aunque fuera odioso y ególatra quería verlo, él dejó una profunda marca en ella. Ella se había enamorado del Rey de los goblins.

¿Cómo había podido ser? ¿Cómo se pudo dar cuenta ahora que ya no podía verlo?-se dijo, dolida, para sus adentros.

Sentía una gran pena dentro suyo, había pasado tiempo con él en el laberinto y aun así no vio lo que él le contaba, ahora que quería estar con él ya no le sería posible. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, la oportunidad que le había mandado el destino se desvaneció en la nada.

¿Jareth estaría muerto? ¿Ella lo habría debilitado cuando le dijo que no tenía poder sobre ella?-pensaba horrorizada Sarah, eso le provocaba aún más dolor.

Ya no podía saberlo, no podía regresar al mundo del laberinto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un amargo regreso

Capítulo 3: Un amargo regreso

-"Jareth" "Jareth"-pensaba ella entre lágrimas.

Pensaba en cómo le había conocido, arrogante y sin nada de compasión, pensaba en Hoggle y sus otros amigos, que ahora ya no podría llamar cuando les necesitara. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en ese mundo y en las últimas palabras de Jareth, el Rey de los goblins:

-"Póstrate ante mí, obedéceme, ámame…y yo seré tu esclavo para siempre"

En el mismo momento en que Sarah pensaba eso, la bola de cristal, que tenía en el bolsillo, empezó a brillar y se elevó hasta el techo. Sarah se sobresaltó, pero ya no pudo ver nada más, todo le daba vueltas.

Cuando despertó estaba, por fin, en el laberinto, aún anonadada cogió la bola de cristal, gracias a ella pudo volver, gracias al regalo de Jareth.

Se sintió feliz por haber vuelto y salió corriendo hacia donde conoció a Hoggle la primera vez. Cuando llegó, no encontró a Hoggle por ninguna parte, se esmeró buscándolo entre los arbustos donde habitaban las hadas, pero sin resultado. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle todo lo que había pasado y de que él también le contara sus aventuras. No fue hasta que dobló una esquina que lo vio.

-¡Hoggle! ¡Hoggle! ¡He vuelto! –gritó con entusiasmo, pero él no le respondió.

Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que en verdad era una estatua, no era Hoggle. Se acercó a ella y la miró detenidamente, era idéntica a él.

-¿Que hace esta estatua aquí? Sí que es importante Hoggle ahora para que le hagan una estatua –dijo ella con una mezcla de confusión y asombro.

Cuando la miró más detenidamente vio que llevaba su pulsera, la que le regaló la última vez que se vieron, ese detalle le extrañó, ya que Hoggle nunca se desprendía de sus joyas. Se quedó en shock ¡ese era Hoggle!

No se lo podía creer, Hoggle convertido en piedra, no sabía que le había pasado, pero sea como sea conseguiría volver a su amigo como era antes. Decidió buscar a sus otros amigos, pero solo pudo encontrar a Sir. Diddymus y a Ambrosius también convertidos en piedra.

Entonces se dio cuenta, algo le había pasado al laberinto, ya no desprendía esa aura mágica de la primera vez; en cada esquina y camino que recorría había algún que otro goblin convertido en piedra. Todo parecía muy siniestro y solitario, en alguna de las paredes del laberinto había escrito una especie de mensaje, pero no podía leerlos porqué estaban muy borrosos; pero al fin encontró un mensaje que sí podía leer, decía:

"Cuidado con la niebla negra"

Al acabar de leer esto, a Sarah le vino un escalofrío, ahora estaba sola en aquel lugar y no habría nadie para ayudarla.

Después de tranquilizarse, pensó en Jareth ¿habría quedado hechizado como el resto de los goblins o pudo salvarse?

Empezó a buscarlo por todas partes, pero no lograba encontrar el camino por donde había empezado la última vez, se sentía frustrada de no poder hacer nada.

Jareth había desaparecido y todo estaba desolado y abandonado, como si allí nunca hubiera habido vida, eso también estaba empezando a afectar a Sarah. Tenía el corazón roto en dos partes, sus amigos habían dejado de existir y ni tan siquiera había ido a verlos des de que se fue del laberinto, el saber que podría ser que nunca más volviera a ver a su amado Jareth hacia que le doliera aún más el corazón.

Casi había sucumbido al ambiente enrarecido de ese lugar, cuando se alzó de nuevo. No podía quedarse allí sentada, no estaba segura de que todo eso fuera cierto, tenía que encontrarlo y no suponer que todo eso había pasado antes de comprobarlo.

Entonces la esfera de cristal de su bolsillo desprendió una luz tenue que hizo que el aire no fuera tan enrarecido, así que, ahora más reconfortada, decidió adentrarse más en el laberinto por una esquina que encontró.

Al girar un cruce, dentro de unos muros con setos, vio a un hombre que caminaba sin rumbo; cuando se acercó a él no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía ¡era Jareth!


	4. Capítulo 4: La niebla negra

Capítulo 4: La niebla negra.

Se quedó estupefacta al verlo tan cerca, había pensado que estaba muerto, pero ahí estaba, delante de ella. Hizo un amago de correr hacia él, pero se detuvo pensativa, estaba dudando entre si acercarse o no, al final, se armó de valor. Al acercarse más a él se percató que tenia la mirada perdida, como si no le importara nada de su alrededor. Sarah le gritó por su nombre:

-¡Jareth, Rey de los goblins!

Jareth se giró y al mirar a Sarah dijo:

-¿Quién eres tú?...

Sarah se extrañó, ¿como podía ser que no la reconociera? Después de eso, el Rey goblin se acercó más a ella y la amenazó para que se fuera, pero antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, un viento huracanado sopló y una niebla negra como el carbón llenó todo el camino. Jareth no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió a Sarah por el brazo y salieron corriendo hacia otra parte del laberinto. Corrieron y corrieron por los pasillos del laberinto, pero la niebla parecía que les alcanzaba, Sarah no sabía ni donde estaba ni hacia donde se dirigían.

-¿Jareth qué está pasando? –preguntó ella con cara de pánico.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡Ten más respeto, soy el Rey de los goblins! –dijo él enfadado.

Sarah no entendía nada, le hablaba como una perfecta desconocida y eso que fue él quien la llevó hasta este laberinto la primera vez. Él la agarró más fuerte del brazo y tiró de ella para que se diera más prisa.

-¡No me agarres tan fuerte que me haces daño! –farfulló Sarah cansada y molesta.

-¡Si no corres morirás! ¿¡No quieres eso verdad?! ¡Pues camina! –dijo él con tono severo y entonces dejó de mirarla.

No reconocía a ese Jareth ¿Qué le habría pasado? Cada vez estaba más molesta con él, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Y qué es lo que representa que está pasando señor Rey goblin? –dijo ella sarcásticamente y riendo por lo bajo.

Él la miró realmente molesto, pero no le contestó hasta que sintieron que estaban a salvo. Llegaron a la parte más profunda de ese tramo de laberinto y se adentraron en una especie de galería, en ese lugar habían despistado la niebla.

-Este lugar me resulta familiar, antes de entrar pasamos por una serie de caminos bastante ocultos a la vista… -dijo ella pensativa.

\- Este lugar es donde el pueblo de los gusanos azules mora -dijo él con seguridad.

-Es verdad, uno de estos gusanos me quiso invitar a conocer a su señora y a tomar té –dijo ella alegre.

Entonces él le contó el origen de esa niebla negra. Él se encontraba conjurando un hechizo muy poderoso, aunque no recordaba para que lo quería utilizar, pero de repente empezó a salir una niebla espesa y densa que lo cubrió todo.

-Intenté hacerla desaparecer, pero tenía vida propia y me echó fuera del castillo hacia el laberinto, convirtió a todos en piedra y cambió el laberinto por completo, ya no podía controlarlo y sin la ayuda de mis queridos goblins aún no he sido capaz de encontrar el camino. –dijo él con un tono un poco sombrío.

Entonces, ni les había dado tiempo a reaccionar, que la niebla negra se les echó encima. Los empezó a rodear por todas partes hasta que ya no podían ver nada, cuando les había cubierto completamente algo brilló dentro y dispersó la niebla, era Sarah.


	5. Capítulo 5: Recuerdos empañados

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos empañados

Jareth no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡esa chica había disipado la niebla con una de sus esferas!

-¡¿Cómo es que la tenía ella?! -pensó.

Sarah aún estaba en shock, pero la esfera que le regaló Jareth había ahuyentado la niebla. Jareth se le acercó a toda prisa e intentó quitarle la esfera, pero al sostenerla en la mano empezó a quemarle, como si esa misma esfera que él mismo había creado no le reconociera.

-¡Eres un bruto, si la querías solo tenías que pedirlo! -dijo ella malhumorada.

-No puedo tocarla, así que toda tuya. -dijo él molesto.

-¿¡Cómo es que tienes una de mis esferas sin que yo te haya dado permiso para coger una?! -dijo él furioso.

-¡Tú me la regalaste! ¿Cómo puede ser que no te acuerdes? -dijo ella desconcertada.

-¡No sé quién eres ni por qué estás aquí, no te inventes cosas que no han pasado! -dijo soberbio.

Sarah no entendía el comportamiento de Jareth, él se la había regalado y aún así parecía como si no se acordara de nada. Ni la reconoció al verla.

Después de eso, discutieron acaloradamente sobre qué camino seguir para llegar al castillo. Dado que los dos no daban su brazo a torcer, siguieron el camino recto. Sarah experimentaba una mezcla de emociones; por una parte estaba feliz de volver a ver al Rey Goblin, pero por otra parte pensaba encontrarlo como cuando lo conoció y no como ahora, serio y arrogante. Eso la ponía triste. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para Jareth, que aunque estaba desconcertado por el acoplamiento, sin permiso, de la chica, sentía algo familiar en ella.

Esos ojos color esmeralda, su ímpetu en los momentos precisos... le llamaba mucho la atención, así que decidió hacerle una prueba con el poco control que le quedaba en el laberinto. Le contó a Sarah, de manera ególatra y arrogante, que para conseguir su respeto y llegar al castillo de los goblins tenía que elegir entre dos puertas. Si escogía correctamente estarían mucho mas cerca del castillo goblin, por lo contrario caería en una oscuridad eterna y no podría salir jamás. Jareth lanzó un hechizo he hizo aparecer dos puertas; una con un goblin, que tenia dos cabezas, sujetando un escudo de color rojo y la otra exactamente igual pero con el escudo azul. Sarah no dudó ni por un segundo y escogió la puerta del goblin del escudo azul. Jareth se sorprendió con la habilidad que había demostrado la chica.

\- ¿¡Cómo has podido escoger la respuesta correcta sin tan siquiera dudar?! -dijo él asombrado.

-Porqué ya lo había resuelto antes -contestó alegremente.

Eso desconcertó aún más al Rey Goblin… ¡¿Cómo había podido entrar esa chica en sus dominios?! ¿¡Y cómo es posible que ella se desenvolviera como si ya hubiera estado aquí sin que él la hubiera visto?!

Esa chica había superado la prueba y el interés que sentía él por ella crecía exponencialmente.

El goblin de la puerta con el escudo rojo empezó a refunfuñar con su compañero de al lado sobre las mentiras que decía su otra cabeza, cuando los dos aparecieron delante de Jareth. Pero no se percataron de nada de lo que había pasado y siguieron hablando. Entonces se dieron cuenta que tenían dos personas en frente.

-¿¡Por todos los goblins, chica, ya vuelves a buscar el camino hacia el castillo?! -preguntó el goblin rojo a Sarah.

-Esta vez no me engañaréis porqué ahora voy con vuestro rey -proclamó ella de manera pícara.

Las puertas se sobresaltaron al ver al Rey y le preguntaron, con todo respeto, ¿cómo era que acompañaba esta vez a la señorita en vez de intentar evitar que llegara al castillo?

-¿No sé a qué os referís? A ella la acabo de conocer, ¡así que basta de estúpidas conversaciones y dejadnos pasar, que el laberinto esta en serio peligro! -dijo, tajante, él.

-¡No se acuerda! -respondieron al unísono.

Sarah ahora lo entendía, el porqué de que no la conociera ni que la molestara de manera socarrona. Algo le había pasado en su ausencia y no parecía nada bueno.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? -pensó ella.

Antes de que cruzaran, la puerta les lanzó una advertencia.

-Nuestro interior fue modificado majestad. Id con cuidado. ¡Éste laberinto tampoco es lo que parece!

-¡Gracias súbdito, ahora ábrenos! -dijo él con arrogancia. La puerta se abrió.

Al pasar por la puerta, entraron en una especie de laberinto de setos con un poco de niebla. Empezaron a avanzar, de repente Sarah notó que la empujaban hacia la pared, era Jareth, estaba muy cerca de ella.

Ella se quedó muy sorprendida y se puso roja, no se esperaba eso de este nuevo Jareth. Él lo notó y se acercó más a ella. No pensaba soltar a esa chica tan misteriosa.

-¿Dónde vas chica lista? -dijo socarrón, casi tocando su cara.

Ella se moría de la vergüenza. Iba a besarla, estaba segura, pero… ¡No estaba preparada!

Jareth, viendo su cara, se echó a reír. Habiendo hecho esto, se retiró mientras decía:

-No hay que distraerse, que tenemos mucho camino por delante -dijo altivo.

Ella estaba frustrada y mientras caminaba había maldecido, en todos los idiomas, a Jareth, que reía ampliamente más adelante.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de encontrar el primer cruce, que la niebla negra volvió a aparecer y ésta vez no para atacarles. Se arremolinó alrededor de las paredes de seto y ¡empezó a tragárselo todo!

Los dos dejaron sus discusiones y empezaron a correr por su vida, pero la niebla no les dejaría escapar. Mientras corrían, veían como la niebla se tragaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Parecía un tornado. Sarah corría por su vida y no prestaba atención a su entorno. Sólo quería llegar a un lugar seguro. Entonces notó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se desplomó en el suelo. Un ladrillo de la pared se había desprendido y salió disparado en dirección a Sarah, que quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Jareth ya había alcanzado la puerta cuando vio que Sarah no estaba.

-¡Qué problemas me da esta chica! -dijo con pesar y fue a buscarla.

La encontró tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, a punto de caer en el precipicio que había creado la niebla, eliminando, tras sus pasos, el laberinto.

La cogió rápidamente y fue corriendo hasta la puerta dorada del final del laberinto, pero la puerta salió corriendo, para la sorpresa de Jareth.

Cada vez que casi la atrapaba, se esfumaba. Él empezaba a cansarse de llevar a Sarah y la niebla cada vez estaba más cerca. Intentó parar el tiempo, pero sólo pudo pararlo unos instantes, eso le bastó para atrapar la puerta. Eufórico, intentó abrirla, pero no pudo porqué ¡le faltaba el pomo!

El mundo se le vino abajo. Cansado y con la niebla casi encima de ellos, estaba por perder la esperanza, pero entonces la esfera de cristal brilló en el bolsillo de Sarah. Intentó despertar a Sarah, sin éxito.

Entonces, rasgando un trozo de su ropa, cogió la bola de cristal. Desprendía una luz muy brillante. En ese momento se dio cuenta que algo brillaba aún más que la mismísima esfera… ¡Era la puerta dorada! ¡Estaba reaccionando al brillo de la esfera! Y el pomo apareció.

-¡Claro! ¡Es una puerta luminiscente! ¡¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de eso?! Son puertas que sólo se abren con la luz.

Pero antes de poder marcharse, la niebla agarró a Sarah por el tobillo. Ella despertó gritando. La niebla empezó a proferir también unos gritos, unos gritos que pronunciaban el nombre de Sarah.


	6. Capítulo 6: Un viejo amigo

Capítulo 6: Un viejo amigo.

Consiguieron, con esfuerzo, salir por la puerta y cerrarla antes que la niebla pudiera entrar. Jareth sostenía a Sarah hasta que pudo depositarla en el suelo, ella seguía gritando desesperadamente, entonces le paso una fugaz sensación por la cabeza, una sensación de ansiedad y preocupación hacia esa chica, entonces, en un acto involuntario, la abrazó. Él no sabia muy bien porqué había reaccionado así, de acuerdo que era una chica fascinante y que le gustaba hacerle bromas, pero ¿tanto como para tener tanta confianza? Ni siquiera a su propia madre se lo había hecho -pensó el Rey goblin. Entonces notó que algo le agarraba la espalda, él se sobresaltó; era Sarah que se había despertado y cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba se le puso la cara de vergüenza. Jareth la levantó educadamente y se quedó mirándola, pensando en que ella definitivamente le era muy familiar, Sarah se sintió muy cohibida y exclamó:

-¿Porqué me miras tanto? Y ¿porqué me estabas abrazando?- exclamó ella un poco incómoda.

-Tienes suerte que yo te haya abrazado, nadie tiene tal honor -mencionó él y se fue andando por un sendero lleno de arcos, riendo ampliamente. Ella le maldijo hasta la saciedad otra vez, pero aun así decidió seguir con él.

Caminaron por el sendero hasta que llegaron a un pequeño templo donde lo presidían un par de estatuas de antiguos orcos, resultaban bastante siniestros.

-Eran antiguos reyes de estas tierras, ahora ya se donde estamos, en los reinos Orco de las montañas negras, más allá del reino de los goblins -mencionó él con pesar.

-Hace mucho que su civilización desapareció para siempre, esa niebla nos debió de teletransportar modificando la puerta -inquirió él.

-¿Podremos volver? -mencionó ella.

-Debemos, por el bien de mi reino -dijo él con un aire noble.

De unos arbustos se oyó un ruido, pero no vieron a nadie, así que siguieron hablando sobre el reino de los orcos y su catastrófico final, cuando Jareth dijo:

-En este lugar, desolado, aún se puede sentir algo de energía, es como si el gran poder de los reyes orco aún fluyera por estas piedras ya derruidas.

De repente oyeron otro ruido muy cerca de ellos, Jareth se puso delante de Sarah y le indicó que estuviera alerta, Sarah lo miraba impactada.

De repente se movieron unos arbustos delante suyo y antes de que pudieran atacar, apareció Ludo. Ella, aun sorprendida y con los ojos llorosos, fue a su encuentro.

-¡Oh Ludo, me alegro tanto de que estés bien!, ya pensaba que no volvería a encontrarte. Todos nuestros amigos fueron transformados en piedra, ¿como es posible que hayas burlado la transformación?

Eso mismo pasaba por la mente de Jareth, que no comprendía el porqué de la salvación del monstruo.

Ludo escondió su brazo derecho para que Sarah no lo viera y entonces dijo:

-¡Ludo invocar piedras! ¡ahuyentar estatuas de piedra malas! -dijo balbuceando.

-¡¿Cómo que estatuas de piedra malas?! -respondió Sarah atónita.

Justo en ese momento oyeron un crujir de ramas detrás suyo y al girarse vieron las estatuas de los orcos, que antes estaban en la entrada, acercarse con gran velocidad.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron y acabaron llegando a una plaza donde había una gran fuente, encima de ella una puerta mágica.

-¡Por ahí hay la salida, deprisa corred! -dijo Jareth.

Ludo despistaba a las estatuas invocando a las piedras, pero no era suficiente, los orcos de piedra se acercaban más y más. Sarah y Jareth se tiraron, junto a Ludo, al agua de la fuente y empezaron a nadar; pero no podían llegar a la puerta. Entonces Ludo los aupó a los dos para que pudieran subir.

-¡Ludo! ¡Venga, sube con nosotros! -dijo Sarah desesperada al ver que su amigo no podía subir sin ayuda.

En ese momento Sarah vislumbró el brazo de Ludo, estaba totalmente petrificado.

Ludo solo le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ludo quedarse para que Sarah y Rey goblin huir.

Entonces, frente a la cara horrorizada de Sarah, Ludo invocó a las piedras y aunque frenaron un poco a las estatuas, al final lo acabaron alcanzando.

-¡Ludooo! -gritó Sarah mientras Jareth la atrajo hasta la puerta.

Se cerró la puerta tras suyo, Sarah cayó al suelo llorando, no podía creer lo que había pasado, entonces pasó algo que desde que llegó al laberinto nunca había pensado, Jareth la abrazó.

-No temas, recuperaremos a tus amigos -inquirió él mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte. Sarah se soltó y lloró a lágrima viva hasta que no pudo más.

Cuando se recuperó se separaron un poco y entonces se percató de que estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarse con la cabeza, miró su ropa y estaba empapada, se le transparentaba todo al igual que a él. Jareth le acarició la mejilla, no paraba de mirarla; pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada más, el espacio, ya de por si extraño, empezó a deformarse y la niebla apareció. Llenó todo el espacio y los envolvió antes de que pudieran escapar, la niebla volvió a gritar el nombre de Sarah y e intentar atraparla. Jareth intentó protegerla pero su magia no hacia efecto en esa niebla, entonces la niebla la atrapó. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse, pero no pudo y perdió fuerza.

Sarah no podía coger aire, la niebla la absorbía hacia dentro y lo veía todo borroso, hasta que no oyó nada. Era el fin, nadie podía ayudarla, empezó a recordar que había venido a ver a Jareth y a sus amigos, que solo quería estar con ellos.

-Cuando llegué no encontré a mis amigos y Jareth, Jareth no me conocía...tanto por lo que habíamos pasado, habían transcurrido tantos días desde que llegué... -dicho esto, empezó a llorar.

Nadie de su familia sabia donde estaba, se quedaría aquí atrapada por toda la eternidad, ni pasado, ni presente ni futuro...solo la muerte.

Se dejó llevar, se estaba dando por vencida cuando algo se movió en la lejanía, algo brillante que movía la oscuridad.


	7. Capítulo7:Recuerdos del pasado laberinto

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos del pasado laberinto.

Algo en la lejanía se acercaba a ella, no pudo ver bien quien era hasta que llegó delante de ella, era Jareth envuelto en una aura blanca y reluciente. Él intentó arrastrarla, pero ella no quería.

-¡Déjame, eres una alucinación! ¡Déjame morir en paz por favor! -dijo ella desesperadamente.

-¡Soy real Sarah, apúrate no puedo estar mucho tiempo con esta barrera! -dijo él gritando.

Al ver que ella no salía de ese estado, hizo algo inesperado.

Sarah ya no distinguía la realidad de lo que no era real, entonces pasó algo que la distrajo. Cuando volvió en si notó algo húmedo, algo cálido, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió; era Jareth que la estaba besando.

Ella aunque avergonzada le correspondió el beso, era tan dulce, entonces se separaron, Jareth le sonrió y entonces su barrera se disipó. Sarah no dudó ni un momento, sabia que tenia que hacer para protegerlo, sacó la esfera de su bolsillo y la hizo brillar. La niebla agonizó ante esa luz y empezó a desvanecerse, al no poder sujetarlos cayeron al vacío, justo a tiempo Jareth hizo un hechizo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y los dos aterrizaron bien en el suelo.

Sarah ayudó al Rey goblin a caminar mientras observaban donde estaban.

-¡Estamos ya muy cerca del castillo! -exclamó Jareth.

-Por fin podrás volver a tener control del laberinto -dijo Sarah convencida y cuando Jareth la miró recordó el beso y se ruborizó.

El Rey goblin la miró tiernamente y con picardía, le cogió la barbilla y le dijo:

-¿Que te ha parecido mi beso, chica lista, quieres otro? -Sarah se ruborizó a más no poder.

-Jajajajaj, eres muy graciosa cuando pones esa cara -dijo, riendo, Jareth.

-¡No te pienso responder! -dijo ella molesta mientras él la veía divertido.

Le acarició la cabeza dulcemente y ella mientras tanto pensaba que ya volvía a ser el Jareth de siempre.

Como ya era de noche acamparon y encendieron un fuego.

Había pasado ya una semana des de que llegó al laberinto y no había tenido ni un momento para pensar, estaba cansada de tener que huir de algo que no comprendía; el disgusto de ver que el Jareth que ella había conocido ya no existía y ya no la conocía y sus amigos convertidos en piedra. Pero todo eso ya no la ponía triste porque Jareth estaba con ella, aunque la molestara a ratos, volvía a ser él.

Él estaba acostado durmiendo, parecía bastante magullado, él la había salvado de la oscuridad aunque no se acordaba de ella.

Le acarició suavemente el pelo mientras pensaba las dificultades que le había hecho pasar, entonces se fue a dormir ella también y mientras se dejaba abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo solo pudo pensar en el beso que le dio su Rey goblin.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, notó algo caliente frente a ella, Jareth se había acercado a ella, por la noche. Aunque fuera un rey tenia impulsos muy tiernos, intentó despertarlo, pero entonces él abrió los ojos socarrón:

-Sarah, eres muy linda cuando duermes -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Calla... - dijo ella.

Antes de que volvieran a ponerse en marcha, Jareth, que ya se había recuperado, le quiso preguntar algo que desde que la conoció le había rondado la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que me conocías? -dijo él con curiosidad.

-Hace un tiempo, estaba cuidando a mi hermano Toby y estaba un poco harta de cuidar de él, así que decidí probar una cosa. Tengo un libro que me encanta, un libro que se llama Laberinto y que, a menudo, recitaba algunos de sus pasajes:

-Me abría paso más allá de la ciudad de los goblins... -recitaba delante del Rey.

Entonces siguió contando.

-Haré que te lleven los goblins -le dije a mi hermano.

Entonces empecé a recitar el hechizo para invocarte.

-¡Rey de los goblins! ¡Rey de los goblins! ¡Llévate a este niño bien lejos de mi! -cuando acabé de recitar las palabras apareciste y te llevaste a mi hermano.

En ese preciso momento me propusiste un trato, si conseguía llegar al castillo tu me devolverías a mi hermano y sino él se transformaría en un goblin para siempre. Así es como nos conocimos -dijo ella.

Jareth no se podía creer como había descrito ella todo con la mayor exactitud posible y aun así no conseguía recordarla.

-Pero yo no te recuerdo, cuando te vi no sabia quién eras y tu me lo describes con tanta exactitud... -dijo él dubitativo.

Eso también me sorprendió a mi, seguro que conseguiré que me recuerdes -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que si te hubiera conocido no olvidaría nunca tu rostro -dijo él con ternura.

Se miraron y siguieron caminando hasta el castillo, que se veía a lo lejos.

Llegaron, por fin, a la ciudad de los goblins, muy cerca del castillo y muy cerca del epicentro donde se originó todo. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, Sarah se puso alerta al recordar lo que pasó la última vez y eso mismo pasó.

Cuando se cerró la puerta salió un hombre mecánico gigante.

-Ésta es una de nuestras defensas principales y no nos hará nada porqué yo estoy aquí -dijo él con convicción.

Antes de que Sarah pudiera abrir la boca el hombre mecánico le golpeó, pero Jareth le paró el golpe y aunque no pudiera moverse, paró ambos brazos del hombre mecánico.

Entonces de dentro del robot salió la niebla negra que envolvió a Sarah y empezó a quitarle la energía. Sarah gritaba y gritaba, pero la niebla la tenia agarrada a dos metros de altura y no podía soltarse. Jareth no podía moverse y gritó impotente.

-¡SARAH!


	8. Capítulo 8: Tiempo de transición

Capítulo 8:

Sarah no conseguía zafarse y cada vez tenia menos fuerza, la niebla volvía a gritar su nombre, pero ahora decía algo distinto:

\- ¡Sarah! ¡Sarah! ¡Vuelve conmigo! -Sarah se sorprendió antes de desmayarse.

Cuando Jareth vio que Sarah dejaba de respirar, se soltó de los brazos del gigante de hierro para ir a salvarla y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el gigante de hierro atacó. Jareth notó un dolor agudo que le desgarraba, le había cortado un brazo.

Jareth, aunque gritando de dolor, llegó hasta Sarah y se unió a la niebla, intentando liberarla de su opresión. Intentaba comunicarse con la niebla negra para que la soltara, entonces escuchó algo que salía de ella:

-¡Eres parte de mi igual que yo lo soy de ti! ¡Somos un único ser! -dijo la niebla mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Nooooooooooo! -dijo él.

Entonces ejerció presión en la conexión que tenia con la niebla y empezó a debilitar el control que ejercía, ésta, sobre Sarah, hasta que ella cayó al suelo y empezó a recuperar la consciencia. Cuando despertó del todo, vio a Jareth luchando por contener la niebla de tal forma que parecía una lucha de titanes, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sacó esa esfera mágica y concentró su pensamiento en la niebla.

Jareth se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, dado que con la perdida del brazo había perdido mucha sangre, la niebla por su parte se jactaba de su situación:

-Jajá acabaras debilitándote y yo ocuparé tu lugar -dijo la niebla.

Entonces la niebla cogió a Jareth por la cabeza y lo echó para atrás, estaba apunto de matarle, cuando, de pronto, un rayo blanco le cegó y Jareth se deshizo de su agarre. Se fue junto a Sarah.

Entonces los dos aunaron fuerzas, agarraron la esfera los dos a la vez y aumentaron su poder al máximo. Sarah no podía entender que pudiera hacerla funcionar, pero siguió adelante. La esfera irradió una luz tan potente que empezó a disipar la niebla hasta que se disipó del todo, Sarah y Jareth no se lo podían creer, al fin la niebla negra había desaparecido y ahora podrían romper el hechizo que había caído sobre el laberinto. Sarah, llorando, se fue corriendo hasta Jareth y le examinó el brazo.

-No te preocupes, sólo es un brazo, preferiría perder mil brazos antes de que tu murieras -dijo Jareth con mirada noble y cariñosa.

-¡Pero ha sido culpa mía! -dijo Sarah sin poder contenerse.

Jareth se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas, entonces hizo el gesto de besarla. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer ningún movimiento porqué los sirvientes de Jareth empezaban a despertarse.

Sarah estaba sorprendida de ver que aquellos pequeños goblins habían despertado. ¿Eso quería decir que sus amigos habían despertado también? ¿Y que había pasado con la niebla?

Después de la sorpresa inicial se dio cuenta que casi podía tocar la cara del Rey goblin con la suya y, muy ruborizada, se apartó de él momentos antes de que el sirviente les alcanzara.

-¡Oh Majestad, está bien, temíamos que usted también hubiera quedado petrificado! -dijo el sirviente goblin, con pasión.

Entonces se fijaron que su rey había perdido el brazo.

-¡¿Majestad, que le ha sucedido?! -dijeron los sirvientes en shock.

-Nuestras defensas me han atacado y este es el resultado, la niebla ha llegado hasta nuestras puertas -dijo él tembloroso pero firme.

Había perdido mucha sangre y aunque quería aparentar fortaleza, se veía cada vez más débil. Los sirvientes se apresuraron en atender a su Rey y a evitar que perdiera más sangre. Sarah respiró mas tranquila al verlo recobrar el color.

\- ¡Sirviente, preparad todo para hacer el gran ritual de desencantamiento, no tenemos tiempo que perder! - dijo Jareth autoritario.

\- ¡Sí señor! -dijo el goblin sirviente mientras corría a toda prisa.

Sarah se extrañó tras la conversación que había tenido Jareth con el sirviente.

\- ¿Porqué tenemos que hacer un ritual ahora, si toda la gente se esta despertando? -dijo ella confusa.

\- Puede que haya goblins que ya se estén despertando, pero otros no lo harán jamás si no limpiamos toda la magia esparcida por el laberinto -dijo Jareth.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer entonces? -dijo ella expectante.

\- Tenemos que celebrar una ceremonia tal y como se hacia hace mucho tiempo, hay que celebrar un gran baile utilizando la música de los antiguos goblins, que rezuma poder mágico, hay que crear un círculo de velas alrededor de un altar y leer un libro de hechizos muy antiguo con el que yo invoqué aquel extraño hechizo. Estos son los pasos que tenemos que seguir para preparar el ritual, es importante que lo hagamos lo mas rápido posible… -dijo él.

-¿Porqué? -dijo ella curiosa.

-Los efectos de este tipo de magia pueden ser permanentes y si no nos damos prisa… -dijo él preocupado.

Sarah ahogó un grito. Eso era muy peligroso y si no se daban prisa todo el laberinto quedaría encantado para siempre.

Entonces Jareth le acercó la mano y le dijo que si quería ser su ayudante y presidir el baile con él.

-¿Pero tu brazo...? -dijo ella preocupada.

-Sólo me hace falta un brazo para hacer esto -después de decir eso la cogió de la cintura y le repitió la pregunta.

Sarah, algo sorprendida y ruborizada, le dijo que sí y entonces entraron al castillo del Rey goblin.

Sarah estaba nerviosa y pensaba si este seria por fin el final.


	9. Capítulo 9: El baile

Capítulo 9: El baile

El interior del castillo del Rey goblin, aunque aún le resultaba familiar, había cambiado casi por completo. Las paredes eran negras, todos los muebles habían tomado una apariencia siniestra, hasta algunas habitaciones habían transmutado en ambientes irreales y caóticos y, en si, el castillo desprendía un aire enrarecido y malévolo.

Jareth veía a Sarah mientras contemplaba la estancia, asombrada.

-Antes era mas magnífico que ahora, pero, cuando hayamos desecho el conjuro, te enseñaré cada recoveco del palacio -dijo él.

\- Ya había visto un poco de tu palacio, si no fuera porqué retenías a mi hermano, lo habría encontrado bonito -dijo ella.

-¿Tu hermano? -dijo él confuso.

-Sí, Toby, es muy pequeño, casi lo conviertes en goblin por culpa mía -dijo ella sonriendo al recordar al pequeño niño travieso.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero aunque me resulte muy familiar al igual que tu, no consigo acordarme. Es como si mi memoria hubiera desaparecido…vaya tontería -dijo él.

Sarah estaba molesta por lo que había dicho Jareth y no sabia como demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad ¿Qué podía hacer para que la recordara?

Jareth, después de ver su reacción, volvió a ser el de siempre y hasta se puso a incordiarla, aunque estuviera enfadada, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que Sarah sabia de él.

¿Cómo podía ella saber tantas cosas sobre él y su mundo? Empezaba a pensar que de tan absurdo que le parecía pudiera ser creíble, pero pensó que seria mejor investigar el asunto cuando terminaran con el ritual y todo hubiera acabado.

Los sirvientes no tardaron mucho en adecentar el lugar para que pudiera ser habitable y antes de que los sirvientes de palacio condujeran a Sarah hacia su habitación, Jareth le indicó a ella y un sirviente que se acercaran.

-Sirviente, prepara el traje del ritual del sacrificio, para ella -dijo autoritario.

-¡Sí, majestad! -dijo el sirviente y se fue a toda prisa dejándolos solos.

-¿A que te referías con mi traje del ritual del sacrificio? -dijo ella confusa ante las palabras de Jareth.

Jareth le contó que para que el ritual llegara a su zenit tenían que hacer un sacrificio humano y ella seria el sacrificio, pero antes de que le pudiera decir nada más, Sarah empezó a retroceder.

-No temas, no sufrirás ningún daño, solo tendrás que bailar una danza y levantar los brazos hacia el cielo -dijo con un tono tranquilizador.

Sarah aun tenia dudas, pero entonces Jareth la abrazó, le acarició el pelo y le susurró al oído que no se pusiera nerviosa, que esto acabaría.

Sarah mucho más tranquila, siguió el sirviente hasta su habitación y se quedó maravillada al entrar en ella; estaba decorada con molduras adornadas con flores, había cintas por todos lados y una cama antigua, preciosa...pero entonces se fijó en unas prendas de ropa que había encima de la cama.

Jareth estaba ultimando los preparativos para el ritual cuando vió que Sarah se le acercaba, corriendo, con algo en la mano.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -dijo Sarah mostrando un traje que no tapaba casi nada.

-Es la ropa del ritual, tienes que ponértela si o si -dijo él, serio.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ponerme algo tan atrevido, no me lo voy a poner! -dijo ella con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza.

Jareth se acercó a ella y, acariciándole suavemente su rostro, le dijo que ningún goblin la estaría mirando, todos estarían concentrados en el ritual, y también le dijo que ella era parte esencial y que si no se ponía ese traje el ritual no se realizaría con éxito.

\- Es un traje mágico, para que el sacrificio canalice los poderes del hechizo a través de su cuerpo y dotarlo, así, de aura vital, esencial para completarlo -dijo el con tono tranquilizador.

Ella seguía teniendo dudas y antes que el Rey goblin pudiera decir mas argumentos sobre la validez del traje, ella suspiro y dijo:

-En verdad, ni me importa si los goblins me miran o no, lo que me da mucha vergüenza es que ¡tu me veas! -dijo ella roja de la vergüenza y mirando para otro lado.

Entonces Jareth le cogió el rostro y le dijo que no tenia porqué avergonzarse, que para él, ella era muy bella; pero intentaría no mirarla mucho para que estuviera más tranquila.

Al oír eso, Sarah se alegró y se fue hacia su habitación, ruborizada. Mientras Sarah se alejaba, Jareth la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

A las 12 de la noche empezó el baile para dar paso al ritual, todos los goblins del castillo, que se habían despertado, estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas y había copiosa comida y bebida. Jareth estaba apunto de anunciar el inicio del ritual de salvación, cuando Sarah irrumpió en la sala, todo el mundo se quedó sin palabras. Jareth continuó su discurso.

-Y gracias a la valiente Sarah que arriesgó su vida por reunirme con este castillo y así liberaros a todos de este horrible maleficio -dijo con seguridad.

Entonces se acercó a ella y mientras la miraba a los ojos, siguió diciendo:

-Como una visión blanca apareció ante mi, con su belleza y elegancia, su valentía y agallas, ¡con su ayuda acabaremos con la maldición! -dijo efusivamente.

-¡Sí! -dijeron todos los goblins.

Entonces el baile empezó. Sarah lucía el vestido blanco con adornos florales y grandes mangas, el cabello, perfectamente peinado, lo enmarcaba una diadema con hojas, parecía el mismo que lució la primera vez que vino al laberinto. Bailaban juntos igual que en aquel sueño que no podía olvidar. Jareth la cogió de la cintura y la apretó sobre su pecho mientras le susurraba palabras alentadoras al oído, Sarah volvía a estar en ese sueño y no le hubiera importado quedarse así para siempre.

Jareth la cogió de la mano y separándose un poco, anunció que después de la cena el ritual daría comienzo y mirando a Sarah a los ojos dijo que el gran momento había llegado. Su momento.


	10. Capítulo 10: El ritual

Capítulo 10: El ritual

Sarah estaba muy cohibida tras de la puerta, iba a participar en un ritual, algo en lo que nunca había participado. Tras de la puerta Jareth, Rey de los goblins, hacia un gran discurso; ella pudo escuchar un trozo.

\- Tras arduas batallas y múltiples sucesos, nos encontramos hoy aquí por fin, nadie podía pensar que el reino nombrado, Reino de los goblins, pudiera sucumbir a algo tan etéreo como la niebla. La niebla negra, ciertamente, es un enemigo acérrimo, violento e inhumano, pero hay alguien, junto a mi mismo, que pudo plantar cara a esta horrible aberración y que pudo dominarla. Sabéis de quien os hablo, un ángel de luz, una chica valiente, intrépida e inteligente, su valor y perseverancia nos han ayudado a seguir adelante y al fin recuperar nuestro reino...¡Sarah, entra por favor! -dijo él, expectante.

De la sala salieron un montón de aplausos, Sarah, tras la puerta, se moría de la vergüenza; Jareth la había alagado, no quería salir después de esos elogios tan bien formulados. Al fin decidió salir.

En el gran hall habían dispuesto un gran altar donde Jareth se esperaba, a medida que Sarah iba caminando los goblins iban fijando su vista en ella, es entonces que ella recordó que llevaba puesto. El traje del ritual del sacrificio solo constaba de dos piezas, un mini corsé por la parte de arriba, un elegante taparrabos y una gran capa. Sarah avanzó rápidamente hacia Jareth, de tan muerta de vergüenza que estaba, al llegar a su lado ella pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de éste. Jareth no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba preciosa.

-Estas muy hermosa, este traje es perfecto, en el ritual serás una diosa -dijo él coqueto.

Sarah no pudo disimular una sonrisa, ya se le había quitado la vergüenza.

En este punto empezó el ritual. Rápidamente, los sirvientes empezaron a encender las velas y a marcar el circulo sagrado. Jareth acercó un gran cofre de oro y de él sacó un libro ricamente adornado, cuando lo abrió, Sarah notó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo; los sirvientes empezaron a moverse y retorcerse formando una danza caótica, entonces Jareth habló y Sarah notó que entraba en un especie de trance.

-Venido de las sombras y arrastrado a la luz, tú, formado de la desesperación y la desidia y creado en el albor de los tiempos... -dijo Jareth concentrado.

Sarah bailaba al son del conjuro y se unió a los goblins sirvientes en la danza caótica pero bella.

-...tu que amenazas este mundo con hacerlo tuyo, recibe ahora el juicio final. Creado de sangre y muerte, recibe ahora las cadenas de castigo eterno creadas de alma y vida para purificar lo impuro... -siguió Jareth.

Sarah se acercó al Rey goblin y subió al altar hasta yacer encima de este haciendo movimientos harmoniosos. Entonces cogió la esfera mágica y empezó a elevarla hacia arriba.

-Recibe la luz encantada y vuelve a las profundidades del abismo, libera a este reino y a sus habitantes del hechizo maldito... ¡Libéralos! -dijo Jareth con pasión.

Entonces Sarah elevó, hasta el cenit, la esfera y empezó a liberar una luz especial y pura, pero antes de que pudieran completar el ritual un temblor hizo caer a Sarah y a Jareth. El castillo empezaba a temblar y grandes grietas aparecieron en las paredes, un trozo de la pared exterior cayó y es entonces cuando la vieron, la niebla negra más grande y aterradora que nunca, y amenazaba con derrumbar el castillo.

-¿!Cómo puede ser que aún exista, si la habíamos destruido?! -dijo Sarah, alterada.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Nos ha engañado! -dijo Jareth, tenso.

La niebla se había manifestado como un horrible monstruo que amenazaba con destruir todo el palacio, los sirvientes huyeron despavoridos ante la caída de las enormes piedras.

Jareth no dudó ni un segundo, se levantó y, aunque iba muy magullado empezó a lanzar hechizos para atacar la niebla y para proteger el castillo.

-¡No dejaré que hagas daño a nadie más! -dijo él, furioso.

-¡Jajaja, no puedes hacer nada, te enterraré vivo en este palacio y yo me convertiré en el soberano de estas tierras, ni tu ni nadie podrá encerrarme si no quieres correr mi misma suerte, recuerda que pertenecemos al mismo ser! -dijo la niebla con una voz aterradora.

-¡Mientes! -dijo Jareth con el pánico marcado en su rostro.

Entonces ante la mirada, horrorizada, de Sarah, los dos se embarcaron en una lucha titánica. Los rayos y humaredas mágicas se entremezclaron en una danza macabra y feroz, Jareth defendía como podía el castillo.

Sarah lo veía luchar de manera hermosa y aunque quería ayudarle no podía, se había quedado paralizada. Algo le impedía levantarse, así que se arrastró hacia el altar en busca de la esfera, la niebla, aunque estaba ocupada luchando contra Jareth se percató de sus actos y la atacó.

Jareth advirtió eso y desvió el ataque haciendo que se estrellara contra una columna y ésta se derrumbara.

-¡Insensato, aparta! -dijo la niebla

Entonces le espetó un golpe que lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared, entonces Sarah fue corriendo hacia él, que estaba malherido, en ese momento la niebla negra se preparó para hacer su golpe de gracia.

Sarah con valentía empezó a recitar las palabras del conjuro.

\- Venido de las sombras y arrastrado a la luz, tú, formado de la desesperación y la desidia y creado en el albor de los tiempos...

Jareth aún podía proferir un hechizo protector, así podría defenderla mientras decía el conjuro.

\- ...tu que amenazas este mundo con hacerlo tuyo, recibe ahora el juicio final. Creado de sangre y muerte, recibe ahora las cadenas de castigo eterno creadas de alma y vida para purificar lo impuro...

Él detuvo un ataque muy poderoso que iba directamente hacia ella, no podía permitirse de fallar, ahora no. Había demasiado en juego, su Reino, sus súbditos y ella. Esa chica misteriosa y familiar a la vez, no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Entonces aumentó su poder y creó una barrera que los envolvió a los dos de manera impenetrable. Sarah continuó con el ritual, más segura que nunca.

\- Recibe la luz encantada y vuelve a las profundidades del abismo, libera a este reino y a sus habitantes del hechizo maldito... ¡Libéralos!

Elevó la esfera y esta lanzó un rayo de luz hacia la niebla inmovilizándola al instante.

-¡Noooooo! -gritó, horriblemente, la niebla mientras era arrastrada dentro de la esfera.

Sarah y Jareth se sujetaron a una columna porque el vendaval les podía arrastrar a ellos también.

Cuando la niebla desapareció para siempre se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron de la alegría, no se percataron de que estaban tan cerca, Jareth la miró fijamente y bajó su cabeza hacia ella, era tan apuesto, ella solo podía aguardar la ternura de sus labios.

Pero de pronto el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbó y Jareth cayó al vacío oscuro, Sarah, dejando caer la esfera, le cogió de la mano justo a tiempo.

La esfera cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Sarah aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas al Rey goblin, pero su fuerza no era suficiente.

-¡Agárrate, venga! -dijo Sarah entrando en pánico.

-Sarah, quiero decirte... -dijo él.

-¡No hables, intenta subir! -dijo ella al borde de un ataque.

-Sarah, por favor, es importante para mi que te lo diga... quería decirte que has sido una persona muy importante para mi, un ángel protector y bello del que no me querría separar jamás...te amo Sarah! -dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces un brillo dorado, procedente de la esfera entró en Jareth, pero en ese momento le resbaló la mano a Sarah y Jareth cayó al vacío, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Jareth! -dijo ella llorando de tristeza.

Entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, ya no podía distinguir donde estaba, y los colores a su alrededor se entremezclaron hasta que el color negro la envolvió completamente.

Se despertó de repente, estaba en su cama, parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormida.

-¿He vuelto a casa...? -dijo ella pensarosa, entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente y profirió un grito desgarrador entre sollozos.

-¡Noooo! ¡¿Porqué Jareth?! -dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Lloró y lloró con el alma desgarrada hasta que se agotó de tanto esfuerzo.

Cuando estaba apunto de quedar sin sentido oyó una voz.

-Sarah, no llores más...

-Estoy aquí, mírame...

Entonces ella se giró y vio algo que le devolvió la luz a sus ojos, Jareth estaba delante suyo.

Saltó de la cama y se abrazó a él llorando de alegría.

-¡Pensé que estabas muerto! -dijo ella llorando.

-A mi no se me mata tan fácilmente -dijo secándole las lágrimas.

Ella le miró enfurruñada, pero rebosante de alegría.

-Tenia tantas ganas de verte, ahora ya lo se todo, he recuperado la memoria -dijo él tiernamente.

Sarah insistió en que le contara lo que había pasado, pero él ya se lo quería contar igualmente.

-Todo empezó cuando te regalé esa esfera de cristal...tu te fuiste de mi mundo despojándome de mis poderes temporalmente, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos es que también me despojaste de mis recuerdos sobre ti... -dijo serio.

-¿¡Qué?! -dijo ella sorprendida.

-Sí...cuando la esfera se rompió, tu volviste a casa y yo lo recordé todo, es la misma esfera que te regalé. Cuando dijiste "No tienes poder sobre mi" mis recuerdos se debieron de ir depositando en esta bola de cristal y aunque no los perdí todos de golpe si que noté que iba acordándome menos de ti, debían de ir disminuyendo gradualmente -dijo él reflexivo.

-¿Por eso no me recordabas cuando nos volvimos a ver? -dijo ella concentrada.

-Sí

-Cuando te fuiste me dejaste el corazón destrozado, quería verte pero te habías ido, así que busqué un hechizo con el que hacerte volver...pero las cosas no salieron bien -dijo triste.

-Encontré un libro de hechizos bastante antiguo donde había un hechizo para hacer regresar personas amadas y entonces lo empecé a recitar. Cuando estaba en la culminación, mis últimos recuerdos se esfumaron y el hechizo no tenia a nadie a quien reclamar... -mencionó con una sombra en sus ojos.

Sarah estaba atónita al escuchar todo eso, tanto sufrimiento y pesar habían sido solo por ¿ella?

Jareth siguió.

-Así que al no encontrar a nadie a quien llevar, el hechizo se convirtió en portal y atrajo a una criatura que no era de este mundo, una criatura conocida como la niebla negra y cuando salió se llevó una parte de mi que le permitió tener voz propia. Así fue como convirtió a todos en piedra, cambió el laberinto y me echó de allí para que no pudiera regresar -acabó de contar Jareth.

Sarah sentía una mezcla de emociones, se sentía culpable por haber sido ella la causa central de que ocurriera esto, pero por otra parte se sentía alagada por el hecho de que Jareth quisiera ir a buscarla.

-Soy un estúpido, he provocado todo esto porqué quería tenerte a mi lado aunque tu no quisieras, por eso te fuiste...por mi egoísmo -dijo él, pesimista.

Entonces ella le cogió el rostro y le dijo:

-¿Porqué crees que volví al laberinto? Porqué quería volver a tu lado y verte -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

A Jareth se le iluminó la cara y sonrió.

-Sarah...

-Jareth...

-¡Te quiero! -dijeron los dos al unísono.

Y los dos se fundieron en un beso que duró una eternidad.

Entonces se separaron.

-¿Querrías venir conmigo a nuestro reino y convertirte en mi reina? -dijo él expectante.

Ella afirmó sin dudarlo, es lo que deseaba más fervientemente, desde que se había reencontrado con él. Se dirigieron hacia el portal hacia su mundo, un mundo donde sus amigos la esperaban, un mundo lleno de paz.

El sueño misterioso se cumplió y aunque no era lo que parecía fue creado por la misma esfera, la esfera mágica que profería sueños de cristal.

Fin.


End file.
